A Reunion of Friends
by dennisud
Summary: 5 years after third Impact, we examine the lives left behind, and a miracle that came out of friendship.The Children are rounded up by Keel, What will be the suspenseful outcome? Warning Very Waff content!Read and Review!
1. The Trip into the Past

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. 

**Big Waff Warning here folks!**  
This A/U story takes place 5 years after Third Impact with Flashbacks as well.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flames need not apply!   
Some characters are a bit OOC as they have matured since Third Impact.   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
Yes Its after Christmas, but I'm posting it none the less. Special Thanks go to my Pre-reader John Brown. He will be editing this story in the next re-write, and I would recommend all to check his stories out at Fanfiction.net!   


****

A Reunion of Friends 

****

Chapter #1: The Letter 

A young man about 20 years old, is carrying groceries, makes his way through the streets of Kyoto-2 as he headed for a large apartment building right across from the cities main university. As he steps from the elevator on the 5th floor, he heads for his apartment. 

Since the Third Impact 5 years ago, life had come back to normal, as normal could be since the majority of the older population, mainly over 50 did not take advantage of the option to return from the LCL sea. So, the earth was very under-populated. Many of the governments left pushed for all couples to have large families. To that end, subsidies were given as a reward for those who started to have children. Even students in universities who married were afforded larger apartments and were helped in paying for their education. In this atmosphere of growth and potential lived this young man. 

The young man in question finally reaches his destination, the apartment where he and his family live.   
"I'm home!" He says out loud, as he enters.   
"We're on the balcony, my dear." A woman said with a monotone voice.   
"Ok, I'll be out there, just as soon as I put the groceries away." was his reply.   
"Honey, did you get the babies supplies and mine?" asked the feminine voice heard before.   
"Yes, I got them. (Then with a pause) Just next time, can you get your supplies yourself? I was a bit embarrassed about having to buy nursing pads since the clerk gave me a weird look." 

"Didn't you say they were for your wife, dear?" 

"Ahh, Oh yeah now I know what I forgot to say." (He rubbed the back of his head a blush appearing on his face.) 

A quiet laugh came from the balcony as he stepped on to it. 

He bent down to kiss his wife and admired what he saw. His 2-month old daughter was nursing, as his wife looked as radiant as when he proposed to her 4 years ago. "God, your beautiful!" She had that fine purple tinted black shoulder length hair, and the same deep blue eyes, as his own. She acknowledged his comment with a slight blush, and by saying, 

"You embarrass me again, dear husband." 

"Sorry, I can't help but say what I see, and feel, honey."   
He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, since her hands were supporting the nursing baby.   
He then looked out over the Kyoto-2 University campus sprawled out facing them, he spotted the far mountains and thought of how they had their miracle baby. He then thought of those who help them, especially two women, one who had become a mother to him and to his wife, the other a friend, and former love had given even more than he would have thought. He was thinking of them all day, due to the fact that one of them had sent an invitation that day to have them return to where this all started. 

Then, his spouse interrupted his train of thought.   
"Shinji dear, what will our answer be to Misato's request for us to attend her gathering this Christmas?" 

  
He was surprised at his wife intuition, but she had been doing this since he had met her before Third Impact.   
"I'm still debating whether to go Rei, but I don't know if I can go." 

"I would like to go, to see Misato and Kaji, and I know you'd like to see your friends." 

Rei now looked at her husband. She knew the conflict within him. She had literally been one with him during Third Impact, so she had a feeling of why he was hesitant to go. Rei had changed since coming back a dark haired blue eyed version of herself, eerily looking much more like Shinji's mother, yet some differences had emerged. 

She was taller than she thought she'd be, and had a twinge of purple highlights in her hair. Yet with all the physical changes came the slow process of social skills that she was still learning today. Though she was seemingly her old self outside of her tight circle of friends, she had made great strides in as much as having friends at all. Throughout this, her anchor was always Shinji. He always stood by her, lending advice and support for her. Especially during the last year as they had conceived and birthed their daughter. 

As she thought of this, Shinji finally made up his mind. "I'll call the train station, and find out the cost, and book three tickets to Tokyo-3 for Christmas." 

Her reaction would have been to get up and give him a hug, but she was still nursing little Yui. So, she simply smiled and moved one of her hands out to clasp and squeeze his hand, assuring him that she agreed to his decision.   
He then sat down on the two-person swing and put his arms around Rei's shoulders, which helped support his daughter as she finished nursing. 

As he was burping Yui, he felt her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. He turned, put his arm around her and held their child with his other, both looking at the sun, which was setting behind the distant mountains. 

  
Shinji Ikari was happy! 

He had a family, good friends he was going to meet soon, and both he and Rei were completing University degrees looked forward to their futures. So why was he dreading this reunion at Misato's? 

She would be there. 

How was he going to handle seeing her again. With everything they had gone through, how could he face her again? Suddenly a shadow was blocking the sun's rays and then he felt a warm sensation on his lips. It was Rei and that made it so much easier for him. 

"Thanks honey, I needed that" 

"I saw you were deep in thought, so I wanted to get you back to reality." 

"Well, you did, Thanks Rei-chan!" 

As they enjoyed the sunset, Shinji was now more confident of the coming get together. 

"I think it will be fun to see everyone. Thanks for convincing me to go, My love." 

"I also look forward to seeing everyone, my dear." 

As the sun set, life was finally good for Shinji and Rei Ikari, hopefully this would continue.   
  


In the next chapter, the young couple make their way towards Tokyo-3, reliving past memories, seeing old friends, and confronting a decision made long ago that hurt one dear to both.   
**Chapter #2: Reliving Past Wounds**

A reminder:   
I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive and fair.   
  
  



	2. The Trip to Tokyo3

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. 

**Big Waff Warning here folks! **  
This A/U story takes place 5 years after Third Impact with Flashbacks as well.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flames need not apply!   
Some characters are a bit OOC as they have matured since Third Impact.   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
Yes Its after Christmas, but I'm posting it none the less.   
**** Special Thanks go to Andre for Pre-reading this story! **** 

****

A Reunion of Friends 

****

Chapter #2: The Trip to Tokyo-3   


When someone takes a trip, whether by jet, bus, and car or as Shinji was, by train, it leaves much time to reflect on past events. This was Shinji Ikari's problem as a he and his family were making their way towards Tokyo-3 and a reunion with their old friends.   
Misato had reserved and paid for this cabin and made all the other arrangements for them. For this Shinji was grateful. 

From the car sent to pick them up from their college family dorm apartment, to the tickets waiting for them at the train station, to the free food given to them all paid for by UN funds. Shinji knew that with what he, the other pilots, and the ex-NERV personnel had done and gone through, the World Community had a great debt owed to them. With Misato being now with the UN, that would account for all of the freebies they were getting and Shinji appreciated them all.

Shinji then observed the two loves of his life sleeping before him in a pull down queen-sized bed that had come out of the wall of one side of the cabin. First was his wife, Rei. He let out a quiet sigh as he lifted some loose hair blocking his view of her face as he stared at her. She was his soul mate! He knew and accepted that from the moment they first met, when she had light blue hair and piercing red eyes. 

For a long time she was an enigma that fascinated him to no end. Even with the horrible realization   
of her origins, use by his father and her involvement in the Third Impact (Which he himself was also apart of), he still couldn't keep her out of his mind. 

Even when he avoided her before the last Angel appeared, she was still in his mind.   
Later after the events of the Third Impact, where her appearance changed and she came back from the LCL, he rediscovered the feeling he had for her and that led him to them now.

He then looked at his baby girl, Two month old Yui, named after his late mother. She was a miracle, due to various circumstances. If things had not gone the way they did, he and Rei would have eventually had to adopt. Simply put, Rei was never meant to have children, especially due to her reason for being in the first place. 

But after Third Impact she came back and looking different hadn't changed this truth.   
"I can't believe you are here alive my little Yui." thought Shinji as he gazed upon his daughter.   
He wanted to thank several of his friends, for without their help, she wouldn't have been born.

That was another reason they were headed to Tokyo-3. To thank those who helped, as well as apologizing to another who would be there. Shinji then thought; "Asuka, I'll know hopefully what to say to you, when we get there!"   


As he looked out the window of the spacious cabin they were given, Shinji was reflecting on the past Five years and how those experiences had brought him, and Rei to this trip back in time.

****

{Flashback: Right after Third Impact, The beach, just outside Tokyo-3**}**

Shinji had just left a dazed and angry Asuka, running away from what he almost did to her.

"Oh God, I almost choked her to death, why did I do that? Did I really hate her that much?" Shinji was thinking of this as he ran, not hearing the red headed pilot trying to call him back with shouts of "It's Ok", and "I forgive you Baka". He slowly started to make out the words Asuka was shouting when he stumbled on something in his path. He flew over it and landed face first in the sand a little farther down the beach.

As he rose up to wipe the sand from his face and spit any out from his mouth, he looked at what had caused his fall only to see a girl with raven black hair, around his age and completely naked. He was startled at this until he saw that she seemed to have collapsed like he and Asuka had, just as if she crawled out of the LCL. 

He moved over hesitantly towards her when he heard Asuka still shouting at him. He looked up to see her crawling on her back with her badly damaged arm cradled on her chest. She was using her one good arm and her two legs to shuffle backwards towards him.

"Asuka, wait, I'll get you, after I check on this girl!" Shinji shouted back to Asuka.

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath and accepted his statement with a nod of her head. She then moved up the beach to a rock and she laid back on it while still keeping an eye on Shinji and the girl lying on the beach.   
As Shinji rolled her over, the girl as it turned out was Rei,. Though her hair color was now black, and her skin color was more normal, it was Rei. 

"What happened to her?" Shinji asked himself as he took off his shirt to cover what he could of her   
body. He then felt for a pulse, quietly letting out a sigh of relief, she was alive. He then lifted and carried her to where Asuka was resting. When he got there, Asuka realized whom it was he was carrying. "You mean the b***h is alive!" said an enraged Asuka as she took a swing at the unconscious girl. But Shinji stopped her and said, "If it wasn't for her, we'd be still in there, in the LCL, bodiless and not our individual selves, Asuka!" He said. "Now I need you to keep an eye on her, I'm going to find some food and clothes for us!" As he turned to go, Asuka grabbed his arm and started crying out, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE?!?"   
"Now, Asuka, you are shivering, Rei is knocked out and we all need clothes and food. I need to go and find that or we can just sit here and die. Do you want to do that? Do you?" She shook her head no. "Well, I just went through a life altering experience and we have been given a second chance at living, and I'm going to take it. Will you let me go so you two can also have that chance too?"   
After a few moments she let go of his arm and nodded yes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, telling her he had understood.

___________________________________________________________________________________________  


After a few hours of scavenging, Shinji had gotten enough food, clothes and supplies to last the three of them for about a week. As he made his way back towards the beach he heard it. Two screams coming from where he had left the two girls and now he ran as fast as he could to see what had happened, and hopefully to calm his fears!

Next chapter: What happened to the girls, and what other memories does Shinji recall while on his way to the Reunion?

****

Chapter #3: An Awakening of Feelings


	3. An Awakening of Feelings

  
**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This story takes place 5 years after Third Impact with flashbacks as well.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flamers need not apply!   
Some characters are a bit OOC as they have matured and grown since Third Impact.   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
• Yes It's after Christmas, but I'm posting it none the less.   
**** Special Thanks go to Andre for Pre-reading this story!**** 

**A Reunion of Friends**

**Chapter #3: An Awakening of Feelings**

Shinji made his way to the train's bar and ordered some Saké. He didn't normally drink but he did use Saké whenever he   
couldn't get to sleep. This was one of those times. His old memories continued to haunt him as he made his way back to his   
cabin. Rei was awake feeding little Yui who must have woken up crying for her milk. "Where did you go, I was worried," said   
a mildly concerned Rei. "I just needed something to get me to sleep, honey. I've been having some flashbacks from ...... Third   
Impact," said a tired Shinji. Rei reached up with her one free hand (The other was supporting a feeding Yui).   
"Are you ok? Can I do something to help?" said a now openly concerned Rei.   
"Finish feeding our daughter and we'll get some sleep," answered Shinji. 

As Yui was feeding, Shinji downed the Saké and sat admiring the beautiful sight of mother feeding her child. "Yes, it was all   
worth it," he thought to himself as he let the drink's effects envelope him in a warm haze. Within a few minutes Yui had   
finished and fell into a deep sleep. Shinji took the opportunity to kiss his wife as she cleaned herself up and they both got into   
bed and shut off the lights. As the darkness filled their cabin Rei asked, "Are you alright my love?"   
"I always remember events from the past when I am on a long trip. You know I have a hard time getting to sleep on anything   
that's moving, so I take some Saké or some sleeping pills to get me there".   
"Oh, my Shinji-kun. Come here and rest on me, maybe it will help you sleep."   
"You know that's a great idea Hon, I love you." They kiss. (Though Rei is a little put off from the taste of the Saké she never   
misses an opportunity to kiss her husband.)   
As Shinji makes himself comfortable lying his head on his wife's chest, her arms wrap around him and that alone causes him to   
drift swiftly to sleep. As he does his memories returned to where he had stopped off before. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After a few hours of scavenging Shinji had gotten enough food, clothes and supplies to last the three of them for about a week.   
As he made his way back towards the beach he heard it, two screams coming from where he had left the two girls and now he   
ran as fast as he could to see what had happened and hopefully to calm his fears! 

As he ran he knew at once one of the screams was Asuka and he recongnized the other.   
"It wasn't Rei's, yet it should have been unless Rei was still unconscious?" But the scream was still familiar to him. 

As he rounded the dunes which blocked his view of the beach and the two people he was concerned about, he saw what he   
couldn't believe! 

There, in front of him, was Asuka hugging another person. Rei was still asleep a few feet away, as Shinji looked back at the   
person Asuka was hugging. "Oh my God it's ..... MISATO!" 

Shinji nearly flew the short distance to his guardian as he literally tackled her and Asuka to the ground. He hugged and kissed   
and was kissed back by Misato. Both were hugging Asuka as well. Then a yelp was heard. Misato and Shinji had inadvertently   
hugged Asuka on her damaged arm. As Misato and Shinji got up and helped a now hurt Asuka to sit next to the sleeping Rei.   
Misato and Shinji hugged again.   
"Oh Shinji, my Shinji, I thought I'd never see you again!" said Misato through tears of joy.   
"Misato,.... how, ....when ....why?" was all Shinji could say through the sobs he was emitting at the happy thought of having his   
friend back. Then he realized two things, Misato was nude and the supplies he had gathered were left behind the dunes.   
"Listen Misato, I have some supplies behind the dunes, I'll get them, I know I brought some blankets, so stay here and I'll get   
them. OK?" Throughout this he kept his eyes directly on her so as not to start a nose bleed in front of his now nude friend.   
"All right, Shin-chan. I'll check on Rei and Asuka, you get those supplies," was all she said as he turned around to go back to   
get them.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

By the time night fell the four survivors were around a camp fire and all were clothed, though it was obvious that Misato   
would have to go scavenging tomorrow for clothes that fit. What she wore just didn't fit well. To keep his eyes off of Misato   
and her rather revealing attire, Shinji concentrated on reviving Rei. After finding a clear stream he gathered up what   
provisions could contain the clean water and with some bits of clothing cleaned her up and dampened her forehead with a cool   
compress. His efforts were rewarded sometime later when Rei finally woke up. 

"Ssshhinji-kun" was all she could say as she awoke form the haze she was in. He was delighted, holding her in his arms as he   
had done several times before. After she rubbed her eyes and saw the goofy smile on his face she reciprocated with her small   
but sincere smile she had given him after the 5th Angel's defeat. 

"Thank God you're alive Rei, I couldn't, ...no I didn't want to go on without you here." 

All she could say was "I know" in her monotone voice but that was contrasted by the now genuine smile on her face. She   
reached up and touched his cheek with her small dainty hand. As she did she caught a single tear from his eye. Both seemed to   
zone out the rest of the world at that moment, looking into each other's eyes. Then the word "Dumkopfs" seem to resonate,   
breaking that moment for them. "Well I see wondergirl has joined the living!" Asuka sarcastically said.   
"Glad you're awake Rei, Shinji here has gotten us some food, would you like some?" Rei was hesitant to move out of Shinji's   
arms but she did. After the four had fed they all agreed to head for the Geofront and see who if any were left or had came back   
to life as they did. 

Shinji then explained what had happened to them. Rei had as foggy a recollection of the Third Impact as the others and was   
surprised at her appearance. She wanted to find out if her appearance belied a further truth, was the angel half of her gone? Is   
that why she looked like she did? Was she now fully human? These questions were to be answered later. As within the next   
month all over the world, those who chose to come back, did. Misato and the children, later joined by a very much alive Kaji   
made their home in Misato's old apartment. Many came back. All of the children came back with many of the parents long dead   
from Second Impact. But some didn't return. Those that composed SEELE never returned. Sub-commander Fuyutsuki didn't   
return nor did his family. Some of the older tech staff didn't return including Touji's parents and Hikari's parents.   
Finally, the two who were at the center of this whole mess, Gendo and Yui Ikari, didn't return.   
"Maybe they're finally together," Shinji said to Rei as they stood on the balcony of their apartment Both had grown closer and   
finally were living together in Misato's apartment. They had slowly fallen in love with each other. Then the big revelation came   
when Dr. Ritsuko Akagi (She came back, her mother didn't) gave Rei the news to her questions. 

First she was 100% Human, second, who was her human parent?   
Well to this Dr Akagi paused then told her only 5% of her DNA came from Yui Ikari, the rest came from the egg donor.   
Shinji then asked for a nervous Rei, "Who was it?"   
"Well, at the time that Rei was conceived there was only one individual available to harvest the eggs from."   
"WHO IS IT DOCTOR?" said Shinji forcefully   
"It was Misato Katsuragi!" Both children looked stunned.   
"How,... why....?" was all a dazed Rei could say. Ritsuko answered her. "With Misato comatose those 2 years after Second   
Impact she was available and so Gendo Ikari and my mother took it upon themselves to harvest one of her ovaries."   
"That's where all of the clones came from?" asked Shinji.   
"Yes, and not just ours, SEELE's too. So Kaouro was Rei's brother on both sides of the family," stated the Doctor.   
Both Rei and Shinji took some time to look around but when they saw each other they hugged and cried. As this happened   
Ritsuko tried to make her way out, when Shinji grabbed her hand. "So, that means Rei and I are not brother and sister, right?"   
"Yes, you're actually very distant cousins. You shouldn't have a problem getting married if that's your concern," she said.   
"Ok, was there anything else you wanted me to answer?" she asked.   
"Yes, could I have babies?" asked Rei. The Doctor answered her, "Yes and no."   
"What kind of answer is that?" asked Shinji who was with Rei as they talked to the Doctor. "Well she has a uterus where the S-2   
organ was before, so she can carry a child. But she has no ovaries to produce the eggs needed to make child in the first place."   
Both Children looked down saddened. "But there is a viable alternative." Both looked up expectantly. "If you can get a donor to   
give up some eggs, I can switch it's DNA strands with yours, then have it artificially inseminated with Shinji's sperm, and then   
you can have a baby."   
Both teens launched themselves at the surprised doctor to hug her. Now I hope you're going to wait this out. This could take   
sometime. They both nodded yes in understanding. I took 4 years to finally get all that straightened out. During that time both   
of them graduated high school and after getting married moved to Kyoto-2 to start their university careers. Both wanted to   
have degrees so they could start their life together right.   
And so 3 years after Third Impact in a small shrine outside Tokyo-3, Ayanami Rei and Ikari Shinji exchanged vows and   
became Shinji and Rei Ikari. They broke tradition with his parents because he wanted the Ikari name to go on to honor his   
mother.   
After the honeymoon it was time for goodbyes. After Ritsuko's revelations Misato and Rei became very close and both Misato   
and Shinji taught Rei how to improve her people skills. Though still quiet and shy, she was not aloof any more and allowed   
others to approach and converse with her. Her rudeness before was replaced with a kind nature toward others. And her final   
worry, a focus for her life, was answered with her family. Shinji, herself, her Mom Misato, Kaji and her friends.   
They left on the same train to Kyoto-2 that they were on now returning to Tokyo-3.   
"How ironic!" Shinji thought as he lay back on that same train, the train that in the coming morning would pull up to the train   
station with their friends and family waiting for them to arrive. As the little family slept a figure was standing at their door,   
wondering the very same thing. Their unknown guardian then made it's way toward another car and to fulfill the destiny that   
awaited them all. 

**Next Chapter: A Friends Sacrifice**

If you like or dislike the style of writing I am using with this story, please let me know. This is somewhat different from my   
other stories, so I would like your imput. Thanks! And to all who have reviewed this and my other stories thanks for the   
positives, and the negatives. I hope I have improved since my first story! 

**Special thanks go to Andre Laval, without you I could never have improved as much as I have! Thanks!;)   
  



	4. The Sacrifice of a Friend

**Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc, are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This story takes place 5 years after Third Impact with flashbacks as well.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flamers need not apply!   
Some characters are a bit OOC as they have matured and grown since Third Impact.   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
• Yes It's after Christmas, but I'm posting it none the less.   
**** Special Thanks go to Andre for Pre-reading this story! **** 

**A Reunion of Friends**

**Chapter #4: A Friend's Sacrifice**

As the train pulled up to the Tokyo-3 train station, Shinji and Rei were looking for their family and friends. When they spotted   
each other a dozen hands waved back to the two on the train.   
They both noticed two things, first being that Asuka was missing. Then they spotted Touji on the opposite side of the wildly   
waving group from Hikari. They also noticed that right next to Hikari was   
Kensuke holding a young toddler, who was reaching for ...Hikari! 

As the couple made their way towards the entrance, Shinji whispered;   
"Remember Hon, don't be rude, especially to Asuka and Touji. I'll be here for you, I'll...."   
"I know my love. You're just nervous. Here hold Yui and we'll be fine."   
She kissed him full on the lips. For a few moments, nothing mattered to him,   
except the baby in his arms and the woman he was kissing right there and then. All his nervousness left in a heartbeat. After   
helping him down the train's stairs, both Shinji and Rei were, for lack of a better term, attacked with hugs, kisses and hearty   
handshakes as Misato, Kaji, Hikari, Kensuke, Ritsuko, Maya Ibuki and Makoto were there to greet them. 

After the greetings were over with, all headed for their respective cars. To Shinji's and Rei's surprise Misato headed for a Nissan   
Mini-van. "What happen to your Little Blue Renault coupe?" asked Shinji.   
Misato smiled at Kaji, then turned her head back to the couple seated now in back of the van.   
"I'm pregnant!" (That would explain their change to a van)   
Shinji and Rei both launched themselves at Misato hugging and congratulating her. Kaji got the hug attack next, and all they   
talked about was the changes a baby can make.   
"Mother, I can say for these last 2 months I have never been happier than to have my Shinji and little Yui in my arms. I hope you   
and Kaji will have the same experiences as I and Shinji have."   
Rei now had some emotion in her voice as she spoke. Not only because she had changed from what she was but because she was   
speaking to those she loved. Misato was her mother and Rei now knew that the love of a mother for her child, and now Misato   
was going to have another child. This time from the beginning of it's life. Both of them regret that they couldn't have those years   
back. But now they both can raise their children together, not just as a mother and daughter, but as friends.   


Then Shinji asked Misato and Kaji about Asuka's absence and what was going on with Touji and Hikari. They looked at each   
other and Kaji spoke as he drove.   
"Well, Asuka wanted to greet the two of you at our apartment. She wanted to be here, but insisted on making your welcoming   
dinner. Plus, she wanted to talk to you alone after our little get together and she needed some time to... prepare." 

They knew Asuka had many problems in her life, more so since the Third Impact. But both Shinji and Rei had a feeling why she   
wanted to talk, so they nodded, and Misato then continued the conversation.   
"Well, about the time you two left, Hikari and Touji broke up. About 2 months after that Kensuke and her started dating."   
Shinji felt bad about the turn of events but knew that Kensuke would have needed a stabilizing force in Hikari.   
"But Touji seemed very happy at the station, wouldn't he be a little sad at seeing them together?" asked Shinji.   
"Well, you see Touji is married now, so he now considers them his friends. Remember, Hikari and him broke up before Kensuke   
started dating her," replied Kaji from the driver's seat.   
"Ok, I'd like to find out who Touji married. Man it has to be someone with a lot of patience. That's why I thought Hikari would   
have made a perfect wife for him," stated Shinji.   
"Aahh, well, you can ask him when we get there, Ok Shinji?" said Misato   
"All right mom-in-law," he said with a smile, "or should I say Grandma!" Kaji, Shinji and Rei smiled and laughed at the teasing   
of Misato's status. Misato pouted, "I'm too young to be a Grandma." She shook her head as a wail was heard in the back of the   
van.   
"Yui is hungry (A foul smell then joined the baby crying) and messy," stated Rei. 

As the young couple maneuvered their child to clean and change it's diaper in the van's middle seat, Kaji was pulling up to his   
apartment complex. "We're here!" he said.   
As the rest of their friends parked nearby and the men got the luggage from the back of the van, the women surrounded Rei and   
the baby as they made their way towards the elevators of the apartment building. It was the same apartment that 5 years ago   
Shinji, Misato and Asuka shared.   
The group, which was split into 2 took separate elevators, made their way to the front door as Misato swiped her key card, then   
opened the door.   
"We're here!" Misato yelled out and a second later a red headed blur came into view.   
Asuka was in a lovely blue evening dress that came to her knees, while covered with an apron.   
"Shinji, Rei," was all she said as she went over to hug her former co-pilots. She was crying and hugging the two fiercely as they   
patted her back and made their way to the living room.   
"I made a mixed dinner for you. Some western, some traditional Japanese," she was telling them before she spotted Yui in   
Misato's arms. "Is that Yui? Can I hold her?" she asked.   
"Of course her godmother can hold her," replied Rei as Asuka took hold of the baby. "I'd be very honored to be her godmother   
Rei, thanks!" said Asuka. Then everyone noticed two things, the Apron coming off Asuka, showing her bulging stomach and that   
Touji was standing beside her with an arm on her shoulder, making faces at little Yui.   


"Can someone fill us in here?" asked Shinji   
"Well, remember I said that Touji is now married," stated Misato. Both Rei and Shinji nodded yes.   
"Meet Mrs. Suzahara!" She pointed to Asuka. Shinji face faulted, Rei had a very puzzled look as she stared at the couple playing   
with her daughter. After getting up, Shinji pulled Kaji close and whispered, "Did they have to?" pointing to Asuka's stomach.   
"No, that was after they got hitched!" answered Kaji.   
"Wow, and I thought they'd have a problem because we had chosen Touji as Yui's godfather," said Shinji.   
"Well, now you won't have that problem, will you my son-in-law!" replied Kaji, messing Shinji's hair with his hand. 

At the news of being godparents to Yui, both Asuka and Touji had smiles and hugs for the parents.   
"God, they have changed," thought Shinji, until they gathered for dinner where Touji said, "Asuka, when's the grub ready?"   
"It's ready when it's ready Leipshin, so keep your stomach at bay, ok!" she raised the volume as she spoke.   
"Well, you better have it soon or I'll have to come in there and help myself!" said a now irritated Touji.   
"Step in this kitchen, and the sausage won't be the only weenier cut tonight!"   
"Hey, now you leave my favorite dish out of this woman!"   
As the shouting escalated Rei asked her mother, "Do they do this all the time?"   
"Why do you think I helped them get a house away from this area?" answered Misato.   
"Oh," was Rei's simple answer. 

As the dinner progressed and everyone enjoyed the food and the conversation. Rei and Shinji learned that Hikari and Kensuke did   
get married a month into their dating as much as for love and having a child. The toddler was their child, named Hikado.   
The 2 year old was on the floor playing near his parents as all continued to talk.   
They also learned that Touji had been with Asuka since he broke up with Hikari.   
"But that means you two were together when you helped us with Yui," said Rei.   
"And you knew about what Asuka did and you were ok with it?" Shinji asked Touji.   
"As long as it was ok with Asuka, it's ok with me. Plus I would have been honored to help you guys, so I'm plenty proud of her   
too!"   
Asuka unusually quiet, was blushing and slapped the back of Touji's head lightly.   
"Dumkoph, your embarrassing me in front of everyone!"   
"Don't be mad at him Asuka, husbands do say things like that, you just have to forgive them sometimes," Hikari reminded.   
"Well, just this once." Then she whispered to Touji, "we'll talk at home, Hun."   
Touji shuddered!   
To deflect any more problems Shinji asked; "So, when are you due Asuka?"   
"In 2 months."   
"You look good for being a 7 months pregnant demon," said Kensuke.   
"You don't want to talk like that while I have a knife in my hands stooge," replied Asuka.   
"Point taken, I'll just shut up now," finished Kensuke who had a bruised rib from an elbow from Hikari. 

As the night ran on, Asuka finally grabbed Shinji and headed for the balcony.   
"Good, I finally got you alone Shinji," said Asuka. "Well what did you want to talk about Asuka?" asked Shinji.   
"I wanted to know how you and Rei are really doing in Kyoto."   
"You know I have never been happier, especially since Yui was born," replied Shinji.   
"I just wanted to be sure your both ok, that's all," said Asuka.   
"OK big sister!" (Asuka smiled at him) "Now can you tell me why you didn't tell me about you and Touji last year?"   
"Well I thought that you two had enough on your mind without a shock from left field to distract you," replied Asuka.   
"OK, I agree it would have been distracting, but still, you and Touji?   
How did you two get together?" asked a confused Shinji.   
Asuka laughed then answered her friend's questions.   
"Well at first we did fight all the time. But I remembered what Hikari said that attracted her to Touji. That he was a kind and   
gentle soul in a gruff exterior. Since I was still recovering from the experiences."   
(Third Impact) "I gravitated toward his kindness towards his sister, and then to me."   
"What, he was kind to you? How did how know you were hurting?" asked Shinji.   
"Hikari went and told him. My best friend gets her ex-love to spend some time with old depressed and exasperating me. You   
know I was still a pain in the ass then as before, yet he saw through that and got me to admit my problems."   
"So, he became your confidant then?" Shinji stated.   
"Yeah, and then some!" replied Asuka.   
"So how did you...well..." stuttered Shinji.   
"Well we got drunk one day and found ourselves together in bed."   
"And... you didn't kill him?" asked Shinji   
"No... I just got up dragged my butt out to the kitchen, and made us breakfast.   
Then he acted like nothing was wrong. That's when I knew I loved him.   
He treated all this out of character behavior of mine as nothing unusual and ate the food I made him. He then kissed me after we   
finished. Like an old loving couple who have been married for years. That day we got married by a justice of the peace and that   
was that."   
"So after several years friendship, fighting and talking all through it, you just got drunk, slept with each other, and then got   
married that same day? Did I get that right?" asked an exasperated Shinji. "Yup, you got it!" Shinji then smirked.   
"What's the face for Shinji?" replied Asuka.   
"I'll answer that in a minute, but first, are you happy... both of you?" asked a concerned Shinji.   
"I love him with all my heart" Shinji smirked again. "So what's my Shinji worried about?"   
"I just wanted to make sure that my sister and my best friend are happy."   
He then took the former pilot of EVA Unit-02 in a big hug. "I love you Asuka, and I'm happy for you and Touji."   
She returned the hug. "Well then you'd better be since you and Rei are going to be my kid's godparents. And you better say yes   
Baka!" stated Asuka "Yes ma'am. Rei and I would be honored."   
As they disengaged they headed into the apartment to join the party. 

As Asuka informed the rest of her friends that Rei and Shinji were going to be her babies godparents, all approved and Rei was   
blushing slightly at the attention given her. Shinji just had a big grin on his face.   
"Ok, now that's settled why don't we all hit the hay, cause we need to go shopping for gifts tomorrow," reminded Misato.   
"Mom, can you watch Yui in the morning, Shinji and I have to go to visit his mother's grave," asked Rei.   
"That's no problem honey, you just get yourselves to bed and I'll keep an eye on my little peanut here," answered Misato.   
"Do you need a ride?" asked Kaji   
"No, we'll take the maglev and walk from there, plus Rei wants to see her old apartment."   
"Shinji, it's gone. Her apartment building is gone, it's a memorial park now," said Kaji   
Rei sighed while Shinji looked down for a moment. "That's ok we'll just see how it looks now," said Shinji. He then said his   
goodnights and escorted Rei and Yui to his old bedroom.   
The others sat and talked into the night. 

As he and Rei got comfortable in the now queen sized bed as she fed the baby, Shinji thought of what tomorrow could bring.   
Will the memories return? He didn't know but now he knew he could sleep with no help from Saké or anything else. 

In the next Chapter Shinji and Rei go back in time as they visit his mother's grave. While the rest get the apartment ready for   
their christmas get together. **Chapter #5: Rememberance and Preparation******

**P.S**.- Thanks Andre Laval for pre-reading this chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Rememberance and Preparation

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc, are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This story takes place 5 years after Third Impact with flashbacks as well.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flamers need not apply!   
Some characters are a bit OOC as they have matured and grown since Third Impact.   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
• Yes It's after Christmas, but I'm posting it none the less.   
**** Special Thanks go to Andre Laval for Pre-reading this story! **** 

**A Reunion of Friends**

In this chapter, Shinji and Rei go back in time as they visit his mother's grave.   
While the rest get the apartment ready for their christmas get together.   
**Chapter #5: Rememberance and Preparation**

It was a normal ride on the Maglev train. Shinji was looking out to the now snow covered city of Tokyo-3.   
Both held hands as they quietly sat next to each other sharing some warmth with each other as   
the train disembarked people at each stop letting in the cold outside.   
Since the Third impact the world Eco-system was slowly recovering.   
In many coastal areas, drowned cities were reemerging from fast receding oceans and seas.   
Also, the climate was reverting to a pre-second impact mode. Which meant that Tokyo-3,   
which was now above both the newly dry Tokyo-1 and Tokyo-2,   
became colder and now has become a winter resort area.   
Many came here for their christmas vacations and so there were more people than normal on the train.   
As they got closer to their stop, Rei hesitantly grabbed Shinji's arm and rested her head on it.   
"Do you think anything will happen today Shinji-chan?" asked a newly nervous Rei.   
"No, why should there be?" He then saw the concern in Rei's face. "Rei, do you ...sense anything I need to know about?"   
asked a now serious Shinji. "I just ...can't shake this feeling of being observed, .... or followed," replied Rei.   
"Ok, I'll call Misato, and have her security check us out and see if we're being followed.   
Will that calm you, honey?"   
"That will make me ... feel better my love," Rei then relaxed her hold on Shinji's arm as he called Misato. 

They waited in front of the maglev train station for the car Misato had sent to them.   
As he hugged a now shivering Rei, Shinji scanned the area around them.   
He trusted his wife's feelings when it came to these types of feelings.   
More often than not, she was right, so he continued to look around them until the car they were waiting for arrived.   
It took a mere ten minutes as the car made it's way to the memorial cemetery where the markers for those who died after the   
Second Impact from the Tokyo area lay. The UN security driver was keeping an eye on the couple as they made their way   
towards the area that had Yui Ikari's marker. After the Third Impact, Shinji added another marker for his father.   
He did that for two reasons, first even though he did not get along with his father, he knew of his goal of reviving his mother.   
But, the ways and means he used kept Shinji from putting the Ikari name on Gendo's marker. It had Rokubungi instead.   
The second, was Rei. Even though she now knew why she was created, and Gendo probably had no real affection for her other   
than being his tool or puppet, she still respected him as the person who brought her up. Shinji accepted this and so that was the   
other reason they both came. Not just to visit Shinji's mother's grave, but his father's as well. 

As both knelt down with their own personal thoughts and prayers for the dead, a third person showed up.   
Asuka Langely Suzahara was walking up awkwardly towards her former comrades.   
She knew from their previous conversations that they would be here. Plus calling Misato didn't hurt.   
So, as she finally got to the kneeling couple they stood up with puzzled looks on their faces at their friend's appearing there.   
"Asuka, why are you here?"   
"Well I came to pay my repects to your mom, ... though not to him." She pointed to Gendo's marker.   
"I ..understand you feelings, Asuka," was all Rei said to her friend.   
"Thanks Rei, .. for saying that. But, I'm also here to see you two."   
Both Ikairi's then turned to the former second child.   
"Look, I am happy for both of you and I promise Touji and I will come visit, but don't think I'm leaving this place."   
She swept her hands over their view of Tokyo-3.   
"We came back, Asuka to thank you for what you did for us, not just to see everybody," said Shinji.   
"Yes, I am ... very grateful for your donation of ... your ova's . .. . without them we would not have Yui now," stated a   
grateful Rei. 

"Well, then are you here to have Dr. Akagi, inseminate another of my frozen eggs for you Rei?" she asked hesitantly.   
"Yes, and no," Shinji said. "Huh? Well which is it kittle brother?" replied Asuka.   
"We are getting checked for preparations for another child, but Yui needs to be weaned before Rei gets inseminated."   
"Ok, that answers that! So, where are you going to go shopping guys?"   
That old Asuka confidence helped get the Ikari's mood to change for the better.   
"Let's get our driver to take us to the Tanaka mall. I saw some nice dresses, as well as some nice men's shirts. Are you two   
interested?"   
Asuka awaited their answer.   
"As long as there are some baby clothing stores, I think we all should get most of our shopping done there,"   
replied a now excited Shinji.   
As the three former Evangelion pilots made their way towards their waiting car, the same mysterious figure that had followed   
Shinji and Rei on the train was there dressed in dark clothing and a heavy black overcoat observing their departure.   
After a few minutes, the figure made it's way to Yui Ikari's marker.   
A few minutes later the mysterious person made it's way out of the cemetary. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The shopping went well for the trio of former children, now young adults.   
Shinji of course was carrying most if not all of the presents. He staggared to the waiting car   
under the load of presents in and around his hands.   
The rest of the week was spent shopping and at different homes of the resident friends having communal dinners.   
Finally they all had a christmas eve party for all at the Misato apartment. All exchanged presents and drank egg nog and some   
things much stronger. Except for Misato, Rei and Asuka, the rest enjoyed an excessive amount of drink.   
So it came to pass that on Christmas day, there were people sleeping on almost any place that was available.   
Finally the crying of the children woke the sober, and the mostly hungover adults.   
"God now I know how I looked like back then," was all Misato said as she Rei, and Asuka observed the other waking up.   
"Glad I'm not the one hurting now. Hey, Rei is Shinji blitz too, or is he still snoozing?"   
"I have left him in our bed, he was still asleep. Shouldn't we start some breakfast, Asuka?" asked Rei   
"Yeah, I'd better get some sobering up drinks too. They'll need it," said Asuka   
"I'll get Ritsu's formula, it should get everyone back to normal by lunchtime. Rei, start breakfast, Asuka you and me will get   
the others up," was Misato, now in Military mode, organizing her friends to get their guest up and sober enough to gather for a   
traditional Christmas day feast.   
With a sober Misato, it quickly became apparent that come hell or highwater, everybody was going to be ready,   
and sober to have that afternoon meal, whether they liked it or not.   
As her management and organizational skills kicked in Misato had that fine feast that day and   
all went home sober and happy with the get together. 

As the friends had already agreed, they all would stay together until New Years.   
So, all kept getting together as the week progressed.   
They met at each other's homes again as New Years celebrations loomed.   
But, what brought everything to a halt was a sharp sound as a shot was fired at the Katsuragi apartment.   
Those in the home that day included Misato, Kaji, Rei, Shinji and Yui.   
The shot went through the glass balcony door shattering it spraying broken glass in the living room area.   
Misato, Kaji, and Shinji were there. Rei was sleeping with Yui in Shinji's old room.   
It took Section 2 five minutes to find the assassin. He was dead, shot in the back of the head.   
It seems he was targeted and killed just after he had tried to kill the people in the apartment.   
There was a connection between the assassin and a zealot religious group who had threatened   
the former Eva pilots lives by e-mail and letter over four months before.   
While the authorities gathered up the rest of the group, many of those affected were trying to understand   
why they had been targeted, and who was their benefactor. Who had shot the assassin dead,   
thereby eliminating the threat against them. 

Due to the assassination attempt, it was a somber and quiet New Years celebration   
held at the old NERV headquarters for security reasons.   
Though eventually all did enjoy themselves, the undercurrent of fear and anxiety existed for all.   
Misato, then made a momentous decision. She asked Rei and Shinji to take Asuka and Touji   
in at least until the security threat was over, and their child was born.   
All four disagreed for various reasons, but even though they were adults now, Misato still had some authority over them.   
"It's simple, they will stay with you and a security detail at Kyoto-2, while this blows over, and then you two can come back."   
Misato had spoken and even though they protested she made the point that it wouldn't do them any good   
if Asuka was shot and their baby died. Though she hated being blunt to them, who she considered her kids, she wanted to   
express the severity of the situation. Finally over the next few hours, they were finally convinced to move and arrangements   
were made for the apartment next to Shinji and Rei to be vacated and opened to Touji and Asuka. A door was added between   
the apartments for security reasons, and five days into the new year the four former Eva pilots   
made their way back by train to a few hectic months in Kyoto-2.   
As the four people waved goodbye to Misato, Kaji, Kensuke, and Hikari, all had varying ideas as to   
what the next few months would bring. While they later slept in adjacent cabins, the lone figure   
appeared again as it passed by the cabins now guarded by Section 2 agents.   
The figure was satisfied with the arrangments thus far,   
but the danger to the Children was great.   
He as going to keep an eye on them as well, as he faded into the darkness.   


Who is this mysterious benefactor, and how are these four friends going to handle living in close quarters   
with a baby there, one coming, Asuka's mood swings, and a new danger that threatens them all.   
be there for; **Chapter #6: Living Arrangments**

Author's notes:   
Hi, all I hope this is entertaining you. I will say that the next chapter will have much more dialogue and mainly focused on the   
four children. If there is anything you want to say then please reivew.   
Thanks for you reading my stories, dennisud 

P.S.- Thanks to **Andre Laval** for pre-reading this!   
  



	6. Living Arrangements

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This story takes place 5 years after Third Impact with flashbacks as well.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flamers need not apply!   
Some characters are a bit OOC as they have matured and grown since ThirdImpact.   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
Yes It's after Christmas, but I'm posting it none the less.   
**** Special Thanks go to Andre Laval for Pre-reading this story! **** 

**A Reunion of Friends**

**Chapter #6: Living Arrangements**

Who is this mysterious benefactor, and how are these four friends going to handle living in close quarters   
with a baby there, one coming, Asuka's mood swings,   
and a new danger that threatens them all.   
The trip home on the train was different in that the cars were double-deckers.   
Like the commuter trains, there were two decks for each car,   
but since this was a passenger train,   
the upper deck consisted of cabins, while the lower deck were like the commuter   
trains with 4 rows of seats. 

So, per Misato's influence and orders, the four ex-pilots were given a whole car to themselves.   
While Shinji and Rei were self conscious about having the whole car to themselves,   
Asuka and Touji were having a ball.   
You see all the train cars have to have a shower, a game room, and a dining salon.   
Also the center two cabins were covered with see through titanium plexiglas.   
so you had horizon to horizon view of either side of the train. 

For most of the trip the four former Children made use of the dining salon and   
the game room as they treated it as a mini vacation.   
Touji and Asuka, even eight months pregnant, was going like gangbusters in the game room.   
She mainly used the VR games and the shooter games against Touji,   
and to a much lesser extent Shinji and Rei. 

Shinji spent most of their time staying in their cabin, and enjoyed the view from the observation cabins.   
As the trip continued the UN security detail (still called Section 2 by the way)   
didn't let anyone nor anything in the cabin except those designated transport employees.   
Even with that the children's self appointed guardian was nearby as they made their way back to Kyoto-2. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**A Night's Discussion**

As the second night rolled on Shinji was having problems sleeping again.   
He made his way to the dining salon where a small bar was kept for them and got himself a saké bottle   
and made his way to the observation cabin.   
He leaned on the railing on the edge where the plexiglas met the body of the train.   
He slowly sipped the saké as he observed the darkend landscape as the train rushed passed.   
The only sounds were the train's mechanisms and the Section 2 agents walking past.   
Then another set of steps made their way to the observation cabin. 

As the sliding glass door opened, in walked the former Second Child smiling at him..   
"How you doing my Baka Shinji," Asuka greeted as she walked up next to her former room mate.   
"Hey, why are you up so late, Asuka?" She patted her enlarged tummy and answered.   
"My little ones kept me up and so I thought a little walking would help." (She then pointed to her feet.)   
"But, I got sore ankles instead."   
(Huh, did she say "Little Ones"? No, I must be must be hearing things!   
I must be tired too! Wow, her ankles sure a swollen. I'd better massage them.)   
"Here, sit down and I'll massage them," he then guided his red headed friend to one of the seats in the cabin   
and they sat down next to each other. After handing his saké bottle to Asuka,   
he then gently took her slippers off and began to knead first one ankle, then the other.   
Asuka then let out a heavy sigh as Shinji continued to massage her ankles.   
"Damn, now I remember one of the things you were good at when we lived together."   
"Yeah, I remember how you and Misato used to fight over who's ankles and feet I had to massage first."   
Shinji then laughed some more at some of the memories that this brought back.   
"If I remember correctly, that's how I got out of some of the chores around the house."   
"Yeah baka, no wonder I almost always had dish panned hands," said Asuka.   
"But, your feet were happy. I think that was a good trade off," replied Shinji.   
"I, oohhhh agree. Hmmm, god that feels so good," answered Asuka leaning back on the seat.   
"You know you should teach Touji to do this my baka."   
"If I know Touji, he'll insist that you need to learn too Asuka."   
"Yeah, I figured he'd want his chance to feel good too. Ok, teach us both baka Shinji."   
"Wouldn't I have to agree to that?" asked a now inquisitive Shinji.   
Asuka gave him her traditional 'You'd better do it , or else!' look.   
That quickly made Shinji's decision easy. He still had a smile on his face though. 

After a few more minutes Shinji finally finished and   
Asuka propped her feet up on the cabin seats   
sighed with relief, and they continued to talk. 

Asuka then looked down and away from Shinji.   
"Ahh, Shinji, I need to talk to you ... about something ... important."   
Shinji looked at his friend with a concerned look. Simply put,   
Asuka almost never asked a question timidly, yet she had done just that. 

"Ok, what's wrong? Did Touji do something stupid again?"   
"No, for once not that," she smiled, then paused nervously,   
"I wanted to tell you this when we were back in Tokyo-3,   
but I never could find the right time to tell you."   
Asuka then got up barefoot and leaned on the railing.   
As she looked out over the moving landscape Shinji followed and then stood next to her.   
He turned to her. "Asuka, what do you need to tell me?   
It's obviously important to you, so .... just tell me,"   
said a supportive Shinji as he put his arm around her shoulders. 

She turned towards him and took his hands in hers.   
Shinji then looked concerned again. After another heavy sigh, Asuka spoke.   
"When I got pregnant, ... I didn't tell you ...how ...I got pregnant."   
Shinji looked confused. "What do you mean, Asuka?"   
"I was artificially inseminated." Still looking confused, Shinji asked;   
"Ok, you didn't do it the normal way. So?"   
"Well, let me put it to you straight, Touji's sperm weren't the only ones ....... that inseminated me."   
"What?!? What do you mean, weren't the only ones?" said a now nervous Shinji.   
Asuka looked down at her hands holding his and after a heavy breath said. 

"Shinji,... I'm having twins," Shinji's eyes bugged out, "And one of them, .... is yours." 

"WWWWWHHHAAAATTTT!" 

Shinji was floored after that literally landed on his behind on the floor with a dazed look on his face.   
Asuka then looked at him shook her head and said, "Same as always," she smirked and sighed   
but then became serious as she pulled him up from the floor and revived him by slapping him a few times lightly.   
(But with Asuka lightly is a relative term) 

After he came to, Asuka then explained to him what happened. 

It was eleven months ago as Asuka and Touji had decided to have a child.   
This was largely influenced by the fact that Shinji and Rei had informed Misato of Rei's pregnancy.   
Not wanting to be left out, the competitive couple had then started a rigorous round of love making that produced ...   
nothing.   
Disappointed, they then consulted Ritsuko who after an examination told them the bad news.   
Touji had a low sperm count.   
To say that the ex-jock was furious was like saying that Mt. Fuji was a mole hill.   
Asuka was equally peeved.   
But after calming them down Dr. Akagi came up with a solution.   
She proposed that Touji "donate" sperm which would then be kept frozen.   
Then after a sufficient amount of it was saved up   
they would artificially inseminate Asuka to get her pregnant.   
Now they asked would it take as long as Rei and Shinji did until it she got pregnant?   
Dr. Akagi then said if they didn't want to wait that long, there was another solution,   
but, it meant that Touji risked the chance of not being the baby's father.   
It was a new procedure where parts of another mans' DNA would act as   
a wagon train of sorts to strengthen the more sluggish sperm to inseminate the egg.   
(*Author's note: Hey, ...this is science fiction anime, it could happen this way. ;) )   
They both knew that if Touji's little soldiers weren't peppy enough they couldn't inseminate Asuka.   
Both did not like the idea of a total stranger's DNA doing the deed, so they agreed on another option. 

"You mean you high jacked ....my DNA?!?" said Shinji in a loud and not too kind tone. 

"Hey, It wasn't high jacked, remember our agreement?"   
Then Shinji recalled that the one option Asuka had asked for was samples of his DNA for later use. 

"So, why did you want my samples in the first place?" 

"Because as you know, many people are having trouble conceiving.   
I knew I could simply because it was successful with you and Rei. But, I didn't know about Touji's condition then.   
So, I always prepare myself. And since it had to do with conception in mind,   
....... you had always been in the back of my mind."   
She had a sad look to her now, her head down in shame..   
Shinji nodded, then smiled in understanding as he realized why she really did this.   
Though she is in love now with Touji, she would always have a piece of her heart for him.   
After a few awkward minutes he spoke.   
"I .... am glad I could help, Asuka."   
He smiled at her, and she hugged him with relief shown through her face.   
"God, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know how you'd react," said Asuka.   
"That's ....understandable. With Rei and I married ... and with a child,   
I would see the trouble that this could cause."   
Asuka nodded her answer back. She felt as though she was now relieved of that pressure.   
Then she saw Shinji still had something to say.   
"Asuka, I have never lied to Rei. I have to tell her, (he paused) you and   
Touji have to be there as well when I do".   
He took her shoulder in his warm hands. "Can you do that for me?"   
Though she didn't like it, she grudgingly agreed that tomorrow   
they would all meet for breakfast and explain it all to Rei.   
Shinji was a little nervous about that, but he wasn't in the hot seat this time.   
It was Asuka who could be in trouble with Rei.   
But for now they nodded to each other,   
and with a friendly hug they made their way arm in arm back to their respective cabins. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Fateful Breakfast**

Morning brought a new perspective to the trip home. The first to the dining salon was Touji,   
but that was normal for him.   
He ran up and down the train car to keep himself in shape since   
he didn't have the use of the UN facilities track and gym.   
He knew he would be able to use the facilities at the university in Kyoto-2,   
but that didn't stop his morning regimen of exercise   
and a healthy breakfast. But this time breakfast had a new meaning to him.   
Asuka had told him of her conversation with Shinji the previous night.   
So he was in a little less that normal mood.   
When the Ikari's made their way to the dining salon he tensed   
up as they sat down.   
Right behind them though came Asuka slowly walking carefully since she was carrying twins,   
and in the latter stages of pregnancy.   
She sat next to her husband and grabbed his hand under the table to reassure him of their coming   
conversation. 

Asuka was probably just as nervous as Touji was, if not more so.   
Even though her and Rei had not been on the best of terms, since   
Christmas they had buried much of their animosity towards each other.   
So, it was with mixed feelings that Asuka began to tell Rei   
of what had transpired earlier that morning, on the observation deck. 

A good thirty to forty seconds after Asuka had finished her explanation,   
Rei who was almost like her old emotionless self slowly turned   
her eyes at Asuka after staring into space, deep in thought.   
"I ... understand the situation you were in Asuka, and I do know you did this to have Touji's children.   
But, my concern now is to the future of the child who was fathered using Shinji's DNA."   
"What are your plans for it?" asked a still very passive and stoic Rei.   
Baby Yui had finished nursing and was asleep in a bassinet next to Rei. 

"Well, we plan to raise it like the other twin, together and hopefully to a happy and productive life,"   
was Asuka's truthful and sincere answer. 

"Will Shinji be involved in the raising of this child, it is he who is the father of it?"   
asked Rei this time with a slight hint of emotion. 

Touji then spoke up; "Listen Rei, I want to have a family like you and Shinji have with Yui,   
I love Asuka, and she loves me, and we will be there to raise both of the twins."   
He paused as he collected himself, then continued: "We do want both of you in their   
lives as their godparents and as an Uncle and Aunt.   
But, understand both of them have Asuka as their Mom, and I think that for   
now we'll keep the child's origins secret until he or she is old enough." 

"But, I do not keep secrets from anyone, especially considering our backgrounds,   
and our previous association with NERV.   
I don't plan on telling my child any lies," stated a now slightly annoyed Rei. 

Shinji then put his arm around Rei's shoulders first to calm her down,   
second to say something himself, and diffuse the growing tension in the salon.   
"Rei, listen, Asuka and Touji have promised to tell my child when the time is right.   
I think we should keep in contact with each   
other and then we can all make that decision together."   
Then looking at his wife in a loving fashion, "I know it helped me greatly   
when I had to go through all those revelations from NERV   
and Third Impact to have a warm and loving family and close and   
dear friends with me to help me through that."   
He sighed as he held his wife's gaze in his and then continued:   
"I know we all will be there for my child when the time comes,   
and I agree with Touji and Asuka, that since it is Asuka's child   
too, it should be her that should raise it."   
Rei slowly nodded her agreement, then she turned to Asuka who was unusually   
quiet and withdrawn, probably from guilt caused by the whole situation. 

Rei then reached out her hand and caught Asuka's with it.   
She smiled at the former Second Child then said:   
" I would be happy, to be the child's Aunt, ... if you would do the same for Yui."   
A bright and cheerful smile grew on Asuka's face as a non-verbal answer to Rei's question.   
"Good, now I am hungry, Shinji dear, can you see what's keeping our breakfast?"   
"Yes, honey." Then as Shinji got up to check, he kissed Rei as he left.   
Touji was squeezing Asuka's hand on the table, both happy and smiling at how things turned out. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Moving In, and getting comfortable!**

The Train ride ended just past lunchtime, which the two couples enjoyed on the train.   
The children were met by Section 2 agents who relieved those   
who had guarded them on the train trip to Kyoto-2.   
A van was used to transport them back to the universities family dorm.   
It was a former apartment complex that the University purchased   
and converted to family only dorms.   
The Section 2 agents guarded them,   
they also helped them to get upstairs mainly taking the luggage as the husbands helped the   
wives with their loads. Namely Yui Ikari, and Asuka's belly! 

As they finally made it by elevator to their floor,   
Shinji headed immediately to their apartments front door.   
He opened it and smiled. They employed a maid who helped out twice a week.   
Since they were staying in Tokyo-3, they had forgotten about her. But she hadn't.   
The apartment was in pristine condition as all of the couples' belongings were as they should   
be and it smelled ...clean!   
As the Ikari's made their way inside their apartment,   
the Suzahara's also made their way to their "new" apartment. Now Touji,   
and Asuka both were eager to see their new digs,   
but of course they had a house in Tokyo-3, and even though the apartment was   
prepared ahead of time (per Misato's influence) they had a bit of a letdown .   
It was of course several hundred square feet smaller,   
though it had two large bedrooms, the dining and living room was much smaller than they were used to.   
But, they knew this was only for a few months as their training classes would only run that long.   
But, both also had a smile as well, ... they were going to be parents!   
Plus having some friends next door to help wasn't a bad thing. 

As the week wore on, the two couples settled down to their daily routines.   
Mainly going to school, and having time for themselves afterwards.   
Shinji and Rei's focus was of course Yui, while Touji's and Asuka's was their upcoming pregnancy.   
During the week, the boys would get together to do "boy" things   
like hitting the nearest anime and action movie store as well as a daily game of one-on-one basketball,   
and mainly for Touji to get pointers on his expectant fatherhood.   
While slowly but surely Rei and Asuka did go together to various places,   
from getting baby furniture, to setting up   
day care for Asuka's unborn twins as she took her classes.   
Though both weren't the closest of friends,   
(Hikari was still Asuka's best friend) they slowly grew to be pleasant towards each other.   
They even helped each other out as neighbors would. Of course both had ties to each other.   
Their children, born and unborn, were one way or the other   
related to them both. So they knew whether they liked each other or not,   
they had to get along, and for the most part, they did.   
At first there wasn't any major problems except one, Touji's and Asuka's loud arguments.   
Shinji and Rei, after 3 days of this and of little sleep,   
except for Yui who could sleep through an N2 mine attack, called Misato   
for advice. She did better than that.   
She sent in an abatement team and pumped into their shared wall, foam insulation.   
They also did that to their other wall on the other side of their apartment   
so Touji and Asuka wouldn't disturb their neighbors on the other side.   
But other than that, things went well for the rest of the month.   
As all this was happening, Section 2 intensified their surveillance,   
heightened since the incident at Tokyo-3,   
but since Misato wasn't a direct observer here, it could have been better.   
Then a month into their stay,   
a sound much like a hyena in heat was heard even through the foam insulated wall! 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Shared and Happy Event**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"   
was heard in the top floor of the apartment building that housed the former pilots of the Evangelion.   
The high pitched scream came from one Asuka Sohryu Suzahara,   
whose water had just broke, three weeks early!   
"Damn you Touji, you did this to me!" (He ran from her)   
"Hey come back here, you worm, you come get your AAAAHHHH!"   
Asuka had started to have contractions as soon as her water broke,   
and yet somehow having the energy to chase her retreating   
husband around their apartment who was running for his life. 

"Jeez, Asuka I wasn't the only one there, you also wanted this! (Bang) Hey watch it that hurt!"   
"Well next time I'll find a sword, but that mallet did it's job didn't it honeyyyyyyAAAAAA!"   
She finally collapsed and held her belly as she screamed at another contraction.   
"Damn it Touji call the ambulance NOW!!"   
Touji stopped and ran for the phone just as there was a pounding on their front door.   
Shinji who had heard all the yelling finally had called for the ambulance   
and with Rei staying in their apartment to keep an eye on Yui,   
went to his friends apartment door and started pounding on it   
not knowing what happened but thinking it was Asuka's time.   
"Touji, Asuka, are you ok, open the door!" was what Shinji repeated as he kept pounding the door very worried.   
He was answered finally by Touji who now had a nice read bruise on his head courtesy of Asuka's mallet.   
"Man, what happened to you?"   
"I didn't duck when I should have, now listen, you need to help her Shinji, she isn't letting me near her.   
She's throwing things at me if she sees me, ya know!" He was now rubbing his sore head.   
"Ok, Touji, I'll help her, just go next door and tell Rei what's going on,   
I already called the ambulance, you need to call the hospital and the doctor, so get going."   
Shinji then went inside his friends' apartment looking for his former roommate.   
"Asuka, it's Shinji, where are you?"   
"Here, baka, in the bathroom!"   
Shinji turned the corner to the bathroom, and on the floor was his friend in definite agony,   
and with watery eyes. But as Asuka is Asuka, she cried but without whimpering or noise,   
just tears to show her pain.   
Shinji who knew of her pride knew that this was what he'd find. He sighed as he knelt down and helped Asuka up.   
Shooting pains caused her to put more weight on him as he helped her out of the bathroom and towards the living room.   
After making the proper calls and informing Rei of what happened,Touji then was handed Yui   
as Rei then ran next door to help her husband with Asuka.   
When Rei showed up, Asuka was on the living room floor,   
already doing her lamaze breathing as another contraction hit.   
"Hey (Breath) Rei (Breath) can you (Breath) give me (Breath) some pointers (Breath)?"   
"I can tell you of my experience if childbirth, Asuka, but ... it was different from this," said Rei.   
"How (Breath) different? (Breath) What do (Breath) you mean (Breath)?" asked Asuka.   
"I had only one baby, and I had learned techniques to control the contractions,   
.... so it wasn't as unpleasant as yours is now."   
"And how (Breath) does that (Breath) help (Breath) me?!?!" yelled Asuka between breaths.   
"Well, if you allow me I can help you with the pain," answered Rei.   
"Ok, so (Breath) what to I (Breath) do?" said Asuka.   
Rei then pushed several spots on Asuka's back, arms and neck,   
then that quickly most of the pain during a contraction was cut, but not all. 

"What did you do Rei?" was all Asuka said as she could now handle the contraction in a better fashion.   
I used pressure points to alleviate the pain,   
but it would have to be suspended when you start pushing your babies out." 

"Why?" asked a now calmer Asuka. 

"Because you need to feel the baby coming out to be able to alert the doctors of any unusual feelings or   
activities," stated a calm and collected Rei.   
Just as she finished speaking, the paramedics arrived and gathered her up into a gurney,   
and Rei, Shinji, Touji and even baby Yui followed Asuka to the hospital. 

As the doctors arrived to help Asuka have her children,   
Rei informed them of her method to alleviate Asuka of her pain duringcontractions,   
and she had stated before. As Asuka was about to start pushing Rei came in and reversed what she had done.   
Though Asuka had been pre-warned, her wail was even louder than before.   
Poor Touji, who had been allowed by his wife to be back at her side,   
then had several bones broken as she had a vice grip on his hand as the pain came flooding back in.   
For both Asuka and Touji, it was the most painful hour and a half they had ever experienced.   
Rei, Yui, and Shinji then stayed in the adjacent waiting room.   
Rei had retreated there after taking the pressure point triggers off.   
Then adding to Asuka's and Touji's wailing and crying was one,   
then about five minutes later two babies crying even louder than their parents. 

Another half hour later Shinji, Rei, and Yui (now asleep in her father's arms)   
made their way to Asuka's room.   
There in bed sat a smiling and happy Asuka Sohryu Suzahara holding her two children,   
a boy with brown eyes, and tufts of red hair.   
The other child was a baby girl with blue eyes and a full head of auburn brown hair.   
Shinji knew without a doubt which one of the children was his, as Rei also understood.   
Touji was sitting next to Asuka with a hand now in a cast up to his elbow.   
Shinji smirked at the sight while Touji all could do was look at his wife ... and sigh!   
Asuka saw this and asked, "Wanna hold my hand again ... honey?!"   
"NNNo, ... honey, I ...just wanted to get a better view of our kids," was all he said in a shaky voice.   
Shinji then Rei had a smile as they observed the exchange between the battling Suzahara's.   
All of that stopped when one then the other baby started crying.   
"Well I guess it's feeding time. Hmm, I think Rei can stay,   
or does my little baka want to see my chest as I breast feed. Hmmm?"   
"Yeah, ah Touji listen let me buy you something to eat, you know it's been a long night, so..."   
Shinji then disappeared with Yui still in his arms, and dragging Touji out with his good arm.   
The nurse and Rei helped Asuka adjust the twins as each had one of her breasts happliy feeding away.   
"You were right Rei, it does bring me closer to them, and not just physically,"   
said a quiet and yet happy Asuka   
"It is one of the joys of motherhood," was all Rei could say. 

They continued talking quietly as Shinji and Touji discussed the night's events.   
"I...I'm a ...Dad," Touji said again and again as Shinji chuckled at his friend's new status.   
"You know we want you two to be involved in their future," said Touji seriously.   
"Touji, you are my best friend, and I and Rei will always be there for you guys, so don't worry about us being   
here and you guys in Tokyo-3. So..." 

Touji innterupted Shinji by holding up his hand and waited until Shinji stopped talking.   
"We...have been talking about that. As of last week, I have accepted a basketball coaching job with Kyoto-2 University."   
Shinji had a stunned look on his face. Then he asked the obvious question. "What does Asuka say about that?"   
"Well, she's now an associate Professor of Engineereing at Kyoto-2 U."   
Shinji fell off his chair!   
"Hmmm, well it seems we're faculty members too." Now Touji fell off his chair.   
As both sat back in their seats Shinji continued;   
"I'm the new chamber Orchestra Director as well as teaching Music theory, and Rei in Teaching and field research   
in Cultural Anthropology."   
Touji then stared his friend before chuckling out loud.   
"What's so funny?"   
After he stopped laughing, Touji replied; " I can't wait to see Asuka's face when I ...."   
Then a loud comment wafted from Asuka's room.   
"YOUR TEACHING WHERE?" followed by two babies crying from fright given by their German Mom. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Aftermath**

As they slept in their homes after the last few week's momentous events, the security detail assigned to protect   
the former pilots had become lax. That was enough to have a paid assassin set himself up across from the former pilots'   
apartment building. He knew their habits since he spent the last two weeks following them at a distance.   
Noting where and when they visited the grocers, and the daily classes they all attended. Even seeing that all four took walks   
after their dinners to settle their food. The assassin knew that this would be a piece of cake.   
And he knew three times a day where they were all together, a perfect time to pick them all off.   
He also had help, as the plan was not only to kill the pilots but to destroy the biulding   
as a message that SEELE will never allow their plans to be twarted ... by anyone! 

What the assassin didn't know was that at that very moment, the Children's mysterious benefactor heading towards a certain   
building in Tokyo-2, where the man who hired the assassin was. With him out of Kyoto-2, would the children stand a chance?   
The concluding chapter will wrap up events for all involved.   
**Chapter 7: The End of the Beginning**   
  



	7. A Fatal Finish

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This story takes place 5 years after Third Impact with flashbacks as well.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flamers need not apply!   
Some characters are a bit OOC as they have matured and grown since Third Impact.   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
Yes It's after Christmas, but I'm posting it none the less.   
**** Special Thanks go to Andre Laval for Pre-reading this story! **** 

**A Reunion of Friends**

**Chapter #7: A Fatal Finish**   


**Taking Hostages**

At had been a week since Asuka and Touji had brought home Akito and Hikari Suzahara.   
The twins have been unusually quiet babies in clear contrast to their parents. 

But a week is short compared to a lifetime. Exactly on the hour of their birth,   
two twin screams echoed throughout the Suzahara home.   
The lone female adult nudged the lone male adult to check on the babies, because it was his turn.   
Then as he stepped into the hallway a painful thump on the back of his head signified that one he was hit,   
and two, that it wasn't Asuka who had caused it as he fell literally and physically unconscious.   
Within another minute and five heavily muscled hired hands later, plus a bottle of phermaldihide,   
one Asuka Sohryu Suzahara joined her husband in a forced dreamland.   
By then, the Ikari's next door were being brought in at gunpoint   
by the mercenaries into the Suzahara apartment. 

They had stealthily entered their apartment at the same time they invaded Asuka's and Touji place.   
The mercenaries had much less trouble simply because they had a gun pointed at Rei's head   
when Shinji was awakened.   
So they gathered them with Yui and all of them conscious or not,   
were taken to the Kyoto-2's seedy warehouse district of town.   
At least that's what Shinji could see from the car's window they were in.   
On the way out he saw a body that looked like one of the Section 2 agents   
that had been protecting them, until now.   
But the obvious worry was for Rei, Yui, and his friends.   
The worst case scenario seem to be playing out right in front of his eyes,   
and he was powerless to stop it.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Confronting the past**

Chairman Keel had been enjoying the video feed from one of his mercenaries helmet-cams as the ex-pilots   
and their offspring were being brought to his location.   
He particularly enjoyed how the Suzahara's had reacted to the sudden invasion of their home   
and subsequent sleep time they had. He evilly chuckled as on his monitor he saw the progress   
of the motorcade that was coming to his location soon carrying the last vestige of a failed project that   
he was personally going to rectify himself. "I will have my revenge on you Ikari, even if I have to kill each one   
of your son's friends and family. I'll make sure he can take those memories   
to you to make sure how much of a miscalculation you made in your Third Impact and it's feeble results."   
As Keel thought out his plans for the ex-children, another car was making it's way to the back   
of the facility Keel was in.   
In that car was a figure who wouldn't be thought of as a savior of any kind, to the children,   
and especially Keel.   
Because the figure, who within five minutes had effectively entered the building undetected, made his way to where he knew   
Keel Lorenz was, was also there to fulfill a destiny of sorts. One where he was to right what could be righted.   
Why? Because that was the only way he would eventually free his soul to be with his beloved... 

Yui! 

He was Gendo Ikari, and he was there to prevent his offspring's destruction.   
Even though he had the odds against him, even those he was trying to save,   
his mission was straight forward.   
Save the ex-pilots and their children which he knew included his granddaughter.   
But, he had a plan,.. and some help. He just hoped that help would come on time 

As the pilots were led in at gunpoint by the hired guns of Keel, Gendo took up a position above and behind the   
former chairman of SEELE. He would wait for his opportunity to strike,   
but if he didn't get the help he was expecting, not all of the people being held would make it out alive.   
He was becoming nervous, not as much as this was his first mission that the powers above had sent him, but it was ...ironic that it had to be his son, and the girl who he raised, and their child. Why did it have to be his son's family that had to be his first mission for repentance? But, with all he caused, it seemed .... justifiable.   
Especially to those he hurt. He silently nodded his head as his way to acknowledge that. 

He then focused on the scene in front of him.   
Shinji, Rei, holding little Yui were escorted to face Keel who was still in his artificial legs   
that constituted his lower body. Touji, and Asuka, now awake and holding their children,   
were also led to face the former chairman of SEELE. 

"Well, well I see the children have grown up and have prospered,   
since the Third Impact debacle." stated Keel.   
The Children were stunned. Here in front of them was the man most instrumental   
in their piloting of the Evangelions, and putting them through hell.   
It wasn't long before Asuka had something to say. 

"YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUTTING US THROUGH HELL!" she yelled. 

"Sacrifices had to be made to complete the Human Instrumentality Project," was all Keel would say. 

"You are a demon! You must have been born from the devil himself to put us through that."   
said Touji who was being held back by two of Keel's men. 

"It is of no consequence what you say, or think. You were all tools to be used and if Ikari had not betrayed us,   
all of us now would have been in the bliss of oneness, and that we would have no wars, no strife, only a community of one   
conscious and that would have been ...perfection." Keel sighed. "But you and Gendo Ikari had other ideas. So, judgment for   
those indiscretions must be carried out." 

Keel then had the babies taken from the adults. After a few shoving matches   
and some gun butts being used on some of their heads,   
the three babies now screaming in fright, were taken to a sofa facing the parents and Keel.   
"Now I will explain the judgment against you..." Keel was interrupted by a frantic Asuka.   
"You have no right or power to pass judgment on us you swinehunt!"   
"I, and what was SEELE have had the real power here on earth since the first Civilization 10,000 years ago,"   
He looked at the shocked pilots and added, "and we will again."   
with that he had the pilots held as three masked men came in from their left. Each had handgun.   
At Keels order, the three men took position, one in front of each baby, then they raised their weapons and were waiting to fire,   
all the while, the babies parents were yelling and screaming at the fact that their babies were going to be shot in front of them   
This was exactly what Keel wanted, for them to suffer in Gendo's stead. 

But, before the order was given, three successive shots rang out and the three gunmen fell where they stood.   
Then all turned to where the shots came from, and there behind a now angry Keel Lorenz, was Gendo Ikari. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Surprising Savior**

All gasped as the figure holding the gun to Keel's head was revealed to be none other than Gendo Ikari himself.   
Rei simply looked at her former guardian, and fainted. Shinji though shocked to see his father   
had the sense of mind to catch his wife before she hit the floor.   
"Chairman Lorenz, it seems we are at an impasse," said a stoic Gendo to a furious Keel Lorenz.   
But what was he going to do? Suddenly a smile came to Keel's face. "Either way," Keel thought,   
"I get to kill him, and his family too." It didn't matter to him if he died, just as long as he killed Gendo and his family. 

Gendo had played his hand and now knew either way someone would die.   
He then thought of how he could save the kids and their babies, even if he died.   
And he knew if he died he would never see his Yui again.   
Then he looked at Shinji, holding a weak Rei, and at Yui.   
He then made up his mind, they would live, so he would have to sacrifice himself.   
"That was justice "he thought, "so I can pay some of my debt I owe." 

Then Gendo started to bark out orders while keeping a gun to Keels head.   
"Allow the Children to get their offspring." Keel nodded, and Shinji, a now revived Rei,   
Asuka and Touji ran and grabbed their children in their arms trying to calm the crying babies.   
"Now, let them go!" said Gendo. 

"Do you take me for a fool, now that your here, it is time to end this by taking everyone   
....to their destinies," was all that Keel said before pressing a button beside his hand rest on his seat.   
Gendo dug the front of his gun to Keel's forehead. "What did you do?" asked an angry Gendo.   
Keel Lorenz laughed, "We will be the victims of an N2 mine blast in approximately thirty seconds."   
Without saying a thing, all the bodyguards, and gunmen ran out of the building.   
But if it was an N2 mine, you'd have to be outside of Kyoto-2 for it to not kill you. 

"Those fools, you can't run from destiny!" were the last words said by Keel Lorenz,   
as Gendo put a bullet through the old man's head. 

"Great now we can't disarm the bomb," said Asuka still trying to calm her daughter down.   
Gendo ignored her comment and approached his son and his family.   
With fifteen seconds left, Gendo came up to them and simply said,   
"I tried to save you." (He sighed and looked down), "I am sorry."   
Father and son looked at each other, then Shinji grabbed his father's hand and   
they and the Suzahara's huddled around the babies trying to shield them from the coming explosion, In 

5, 

4, 

3, 

2, 

1, 

"..........." 

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**An Explosive Conclusion**

Nothing! Then Shinji, Gendo and the others see a bright flash, and a roar that could be comparable to a thousand locomotives.   
Surrounding them was a semicircular globe of orange hexagons protecting them from the explosion.   
As the explosion subsided, the startled friends were confused and scared. The building was gone, but everything around the   
block where the building was were left untouched. The explosion's effect was directed up and away from the city.   
They saw the figure in front of them dispel the AT field. All gasped as Kaworu Nagisa stood there smiling. 

"Kaworu , ... how, ... why, ...?" was all Shinji could say. 

"You cut it real close Tabirus. If you're going to work with me, you have to do better," was all Gendo said. 

"I like to make things more ... dramatic. How do you think all the legends of angels appearing came from,"   
was the angel's reply. 

"Well, don't make it a habit, or I'll request for another to take your place,"   
replied a clearly perturbed Gendo, who was helping Rei up with Yui in her arms. 

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight, you're doing some sort of penance for all you did to us and the rest of humanity?!?"   
asked Asuka who had her daughter Hikari in her arms. 

"Actually, he had become a sort of preventive agent of sorts for us," answered Kaworu. 

"Listen Angel boy, if I asked you something, then you should answer. But I didn't.   
I asked our former Commander." Asuka said angrily. 

"Yui had requested for me to do this, not to prove to humanity that I could prevent evil,   
but to prove to her that I could help people, not use them as tools," was all Gendo said. 

"So, Shinji's dad is a clean up crew fixing messes that occur on this planet, right?" asked Touji who was holding   
his son, Akito. 

"A crude way of putting it, but accurate," added Kaworu.   
Shinji then approached his father, with Rei following him.   
It was plain to him, that Gendo and Kaworu would be leaving soon.   
So he took this opportunity to ask. "Why?"   
"Because I thought what I was doing ...would be better for you, and the rest of humanity."   
Shinji then hit him with all his might, sending Gendo sprawling to the floor.   
"BULL!!   
you just wanted to be with mother. You even sacrificed me, Rei, Asuka, Touji, Kaji, Misato!   
I can go on and on, just to be with her!" Shinji was now shaking with a furious anger, until he felt his wife's loving hug,   
and their daughter wiggling between them. He turned around, and hugged them.   
Gendo was holding his jaw now newly bruised by his son. He observed his reaction, and smiled.   
He had expected it, so he was ... pleased. 

"Gendo, it is time to go. Our next Mission beckons." 

Kaworu then made his way to Shinji and Rei.   
He smiled at both of them and then placed his hand on Rei's abdomen.   
A bright light appeared from his hand, then disappeared.   
Rei was weak in the knees, Shinji held her up. "What did you do?" was all Shinji could say to his angel friend.   
"Let's just say you won't need any help any more to procreate." Both Shinji, then Rei knew what that meant.   
As all three smiled then hugged each other good bye, a tear formed in Rei's eye. "Thank you, brother, for you gift."   
She patted her abdomen, Kaworu nodded, then moved to stand next to Gendo who had gotten up still rubbing his jaw.   
Touji asked quickly before the two left, "How long will you be serving you penance?" 

For the next five thousand years, or until a certain entity decides otherwise.   
Shinji then asked, why Kaworu was serving this with his father?   
"Because I went against the creator when I allowed you to kill me."   
He smiled at his friend and then both Gendo Ikari,   
and Kaworu Nagisa disappeared in front of them. 

After they left, and the four friends and their charges started walking towards a main road.   
Since when they were taken, none of them brought money or cash cards with them. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Epilogue!**

Five years had passed since the near death of all the pilots and their families.   
Some more additions to report. Kaworu Ikari was born approximately ten months after their near death experience.   
Also another Suzahara baby girl, Mara, joined her older brother and sister. 

Shinji completed his courses of study, and now is a composer, first chair cellist of Kyoto-2 Philharmonic,   
and Professor of Music at Kyoto-2 University. Rei, is now a Physics Professor at the same University.   
And true to what was said previously, Asuka is a Professor of Engineering   
and Touji just finished his 3rd winning season as head basketball coach there. 

A lone spirit was looking at her progeny, her son and daughter in law were in each other's arms asleep and content with love   
radiating from their sleeping spirits. In the next room her namesake was also asleep dreaming things children who don't have a   
care in the world should. Then comes the angel's namesake, who she thinks will grow up as Shinji should have. With a happy   
childhood, and loving parents and friends to help him.   
"Maybe him and Hikari, or Mara. Hmmmm, Maybe," smiled Yui Ikari's spirit as it faded out of her grandchildren's room,   
content in waiting the five thousand years for Gendo, but anticipating her son and his family when their time came.   
She was happy as those who deserve to be happy, ...are.   


I know, it's kinda short, but I wanted to get this done, simply because I ran out of ideas,   
plus I have 4 other fics to work on.   
But though it's not my best, it still showed one possibility of the series possible future.   
Hope you were entertained, and please read and review! 

dennisud   
  
  
  



End file.
